Part 02: Stargate SG:10 Some Assembly Required
by Ariston-1
Summary: After accepting promotion, Naval Captain Alison Macdonald selects her SG Team.


_**Stargate: SG-10**_

_**Some Assembly Required**_

Putting together an SG-team from scratch was difficult enough; but being a Naval Captain in a predominantly US Airforce installation was eve more. Yet she knew exactly who she wanted on her team it would be difficult to get them due too the top secret nature of Stargate Command a young Lieutenant Commander would be difficult too assign, she could only hope that General Landry would have the pull needed to request her first choice for a team member. It was known too all personnel that she was the only Naval officer currently serving with in the SGC, although some teams have used the US Marine Corps for missions and team members she still felt out of place with some of the teams she had served during her first year of service in this remarkable assignment. With a slight bounce in her step she made her way threw the highly classified facility towards the General's office wearing the Navy Blue Camouflage version of standard SGC uniforms specifically designed for naval officers working with in the SGC. Finally after the long walk she knocked on the door of the General's office, as a voice called her too enter.

"_Captain Macdonald, what can I do for you?"_

"_General I have looked over the files you gave me, remarkably complete. Thank you"_

"_I assume you have made a choice?" _He replied with a smile.

"_Yes sir I have; however the person I request is not serving within the SGC sir"_

Slowly he placed his cup of coffee on the desk before him as he looked up at the young woman standing before him.

"_I see. Who is your first choice?"_

"_That's going to be a little difficult sir. Lieutenant Commander Tom Anders, he's serving as a Pilot onboard the Enterprise sir. One of the finest I have ever worked with"_

"_I see" _He replied with a deep sigh. _"Are you trying too annoy me Captain?"_

"_That would never be my intention sir. But you did say anyone I wanted, Anders would make an excellent addition to the SGC sir. He transferred too the Enterprise after leaving a test pilot program, he found it and I quote 'Boring' if you can believe that sir"_

"_He sounds like trouble"_

"_No sir, I will vouch for him as a top notch officer. This is just what he needs"_

Nodding softly the General activated his computer and searched for the file of the pilot requested, his face almost lit up as he quickly looked over the file before him, with a slight nod he picked up his coffee and took a sip before looking back at his subordinate.

"_Impressive file. All right Captain I'll see what I can do. No promises though, but you still have too choose a few more members, SG teams generally have four members, so far you only have one- if I can get this Anders guy"_

"_Yeah I know it's going to be difficult, the Enterprise is in the Middle-East someplace. However, for an assignment like this Anders will swim here if he has to. Now my second member is currently with SG-24, my old team Lieutenant Carla Green"_

"_I thought you two didn't get along"_

"_That's not exactly true sir, Carla is a great team member, a brilliant soldier, an incredible shot and she also speaks five languages including Ancient and Goa'uld. She reminds me a lot of my old flight instructor. A bit of an asshole, outspoken and always thinks he's right, and would never admit to being wrong. But we had a great working relationship, I respect her a lot"_

"_I see" _He replied quickly. _"And for the fourth member?"_

"_For the moment no one, who said SG teams have too have four members? If I remember correctly once over SG-1 only had three. Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, for a while they even had five when Colonel Mitchell and Vala joined"_

"_I see your point. Alright, for now three members I'll assess your team on a mission-to-mission basis. If I find you having trouble I will assign a fourth member myself. Clear?"_

"_Very sir. Thank you General"_

With a smile and salute too her new superior officer she left the General too his business.

After almost three weeks of working with other SG teams the three members of SG-10 where beginning too assemble as Carla Green had finally excepted the position with the newly established SG team, at first she was reluctant too leave SG-24 but decided in some small way being assigned to a new team could be the makings of the Airforce Lieutenant. As both Captain Macdonald and Lieutenant Carla Green sat in the commissary, talking the doors opened as the third member of the team entered.

"_Hello Anders, it's been a long time"_

"_Ally? What the hell is going on here?"_

"_Long story… sit down please. We have a lot too discuss. Lieutenant Commander Tom Anders this is Lieutenant Carla Green you might as well get to know her we're going to be working together"_

Nodding softly he sat in the chair facing the two women as he spoke.

"_Alright Ally, what is going on here? I got a call from half way around the world to report to Cheyenne Mountain for re-assignment, next thing I know I end up going threw so many check points my head spins"_

"_The truth then. You are about to take part in a top secret assignment called the Stargate Program, hidden a few floors down is a piece of Ancient Alien technology capable of instantaneous transport too alien worlds. For the past 10 years the United States Airforce has been sending teams too these worlds for exploration, you have been selected by myself and Major General Hank Landry to be a member of one of those teams codenamed SG-10..."_

Almost laughing out loud he looked at the deadpan faces on the two women before him, slowly his laughter trailed off as his face began to change too one of shock.

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Very"_

Laughing too herself she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out two patches, one to signify SG-10 and the other was the standard SGC mission patch, slowly he reached out and took the patches and ran his fingers over them both as he examined them carefully.

"_You should get yourself down too the quarter master for a uniform check, get yourself acquainted with the SGC and it's staff, our first mission is in three days"_

"_Mission?"_

"_A planet on the other side of the Galaxy Tom. SG-1 the first team visited the planet about three months ago we get the follow up mission"_

"_Cool"_

Lieutenant Green, the only team member who has served with the SGC for over five years sat back in her chair and responded quickly.

"_Not really, SG-1 get the first choice of missions, we just pick up the slack. Now, Ally here say's you are a fair pilot. What do you fly?"_

"_Anything with wings or a rotor"_

"_Well, your going to love what's out there, if your strong enough"_

_The End._

* * *

_SG-10_

_Team Leader: Captain Alison Macdonald (US Navy)_

_Weapons Specialist / Linguist: Lieutenant Carla Green (US Airforce)_

_Probationary Team Member: Lieutenant Commander Tom Anders (US Navy)_


End file.
